


The Universe does not have favorites

by brazilian_mess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, cause this ship is complicated and chaotic and i'm addicted to the pining and the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: After Luciano had the audacity to end things with him the way he did and still ask if they could still be friends, Martín had decided that they would never even look at each other again. He only forgot the universe was never that helpfull to him.
Relationships: Argentina & Spain (Hetalia), Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia), Argentina/Chile (Hetalia), Brazil & Portugal (Hetalia), Brazil/Uruguay (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Luciano da Silva - Brasil  
> Martín Hernández - Argentina  
> Sebastián Artigas - Uruguai  
> Afonso de Oliveira - Portugal  
> Antonio Carriedo - Espanha
> 
> i don't own latin hetalia and all credit is due to it's respective owners and all the disclaimer  
> hope yall like it :)

“Tincho, I swear I’m trying. But you’re not helping. At all.”

  
Luciano reclined himself in the kitchen table, arms crossed as if he was hugging himself. Martín, sitting at the table, chin resting in his head, observing the boy as he was an other-wordly but uninteresting species. An indifferent curiosity.

“Trying. Trying my ass, Luciano”, his voice came out soft, almost defeated, “if you were really trying we would not be having this ridiculous fight.”

“Tincho, we are not fighting…”

“Yes, we are!”, the blond stood up, staring at Luciano, that in response let his head fall to the side in a tired way, “we fight all the time, Lu! You’re the only one that doesn’t want to see it! The other day I even said this to Man-”, Martín bit his tongue. Luciano laughed softly with disdain. “Let me guess. To Manu. Of course. Of course you were talking about us with him. Who else would it be.” Luciano pouted as he left the kitchen, “I’m getting my shit at your room, ‘kay. This week we have the finals and I can’t distract myself with shit like that.”

“Luci...”, Martín ran after his boyfriend, “wait, let’s-”

“Let’s fight, that’s what you’re going to ask me. I don’t want to argue anymore, Martin, and I know you don’t either.” Luciano gathered his school supplies that were on Martín’s desk, where only hours before they were both revising the finals’ subjects. How they jumped from Chemistry and Literature to this, he had no idea. “Actually," the boy continued, "I’m very tired of keep on fighting you.”

Martín bit his lower lip, “and what the hell do you mean by that, Luciano.”

“You know it, Tinho. I’m sure you already know it.” Martín felt his chin tremble, but he was too proud to let Luciano see it, “I think it would be better if we finished things right here. If everything goes along with the plans, you’re going to Argentina for your college and I’m going wherever accepts me. It wouldn’t work, anyway.”

“Shut up, Luciano,” Martín said, almost silently. The brown skinned boy’s eyes widened in response, surprised, and he smiled awkwardly.

“I’m just saying it like it is, Tinho. Now you can do whatever the fuck you want to do with Manuel…”

“Luciano, shut up! I don’t even know what you are going on about with all these implications, really” Martín fell to the bed, elbows on his knees, while Luciano faced him with an indecipherable expression, holding his notebooks and his books together with the stuffed backpack.

“You don’t know… Yeah. Anyway, Tinho, I hope we can still be fr-”

‘Get out of my house.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow then, Tinho. Bye, mr. Antonio.” Luciano said as he left in a hurry. Martín lied on his bed, hands covering his face.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall  
> thanks for the constructive critiscism on the last chapter, I reviewed the translation on this one, so I hope in this chapter I have made the writing easier to understand lol  
> please feel free to left a comment if it's still a little confusing, so I can work on my english writing skills ;)

“Tinchito, we are going to be late, damnit…”

  
Manuel ran through the corridor while struggling to close the stubborn jeans’ zipper. The argentinian, sitting on the sofa looking through his phone, let loose a smirk.

“I got ready fifteen minutes ago, Manú, you’re the one still messed up, cariño”, the blond stood up and stretched, hugging the chilean as he passed breathless in front of him, looking for a shoe, “by the way, this pants of yours are not helping that much with our time schedule, are they“, he said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. Manuel refrained a smile that was begging to come out with his boyfriend’s insinuation and gave a firm tuck to his own zipper.

“Not now, Tincho. We have to catch that hell of a plane. Found it!” Manu lowered himself and reached to the lost shoe he was also looking for, tucked between the sofa and the wall, “we can go now. You packed everything?”

“Yeah, you can go call the elevator, I’ll take our stuff” Manu nodded and left the apartment.

Their penultimate college year had finished two weeks ago, however Martín wasn’t that much excited to come back home. He wanted to see his father and stepfather, sure, but something inside him twisted when he remembered that Luciano’s penultimate year had also ended around this time. And that he would also be coming back home. And that if the day he had ended everything with Martín, Luciano had suggested for them to keep on being friends, he would not have any problems in meeting Martín for a talk and… no, he would not think about that. Didn’t want to think about it then and didn’t want to think about it now.

Martín rubbed his hands in his tights to get rid of the anxious feeling, took the apartment key, the baggage and left, locking the door. Manuel smiled softly at him, enlacing his waist with his arm and Martín took a deep breath. He should be happy, right?

…

Antonio was waiting at the gate with his arms open and a wide smile, “Tinchito!” The strong hug made Martín let go of his bags and smile. “Manu! How were you two there? I’ve been waiting for centuries here, these planes just keep getting more and more late as the time passes, huh?” Manuel twisted his face at Martín jokingly while Antonio hugged him too, to which Martín raised his shoulders, laughing silently.

“C’mon, boys, I parked the car near here. Tinchito, Lovi is going to pass out when he finally sees you, he has been talking non stop about you coming home!” Antonio laughed, giving little pats on his son’s shoulders. Martín smiled, embarrassed.

“Well, I came back with the end of the semester, as always, papá. Manu and I even thought to come and visit earlier, but we got busy with everything…”, Martín turned to his boyfriend, asking silently for a confirmation for his excuse.

Manu nodded, catching the argentinian meaningful look, “Sí, señor Antonio, unfortunately we could only manage to come now.”

Antonio smiled and shook his head, “oh, that’s okay, mijo, you are both here now, no? Let’s go home, then.”

Martín sat at the passenger seat, with Manu, on the seat behind him, playing quietly with his blond hair. That was Manu’s way, discreet. Since they left their apartment he hadn’t shown to Martín a single sign of affection apart from holding his hand, but at the moment that he felt they were not being observed, he let himself loose. Such a difference from Luci- from no one, actually. Martín looked at the window, fixing his posture, different from no one.

“So,” he started, turning to his father, trying to expel inconvenient thoughts from his mind, “what changed since the last time we came here?”

Antonio gave his son a side look, waiting a second too long before answering. “Oh, nothing too drastic… Afonso arrived from Portugal a couple of weeks ago so his son is probably coming to visit him soon…”, the man raised an eyebrow, giving Manuel a quick look through the car’s mirror, “the shop is doing fine, Lovi started to paint again… Ya know, things like that.”

“Lovino can paint?” Manu said, stretching himself from the back seat, arms on Martín’s seat, “Tincho never mentioned. I’ve been researching some watercolor techniques, maybe Lovino and I can share some information”, Antonio and Manu gave each other a smile.

For the first time since he entered the plane, Martín allowed himself to relax, sinking in the car seat. He was worrying about nothing.

Him and Manú had a stable relationship that had lasted since the end of high school until now. Manú and his parents got along perfectly. And he loved Martín, as Martín loved him back. He truly believed they could spend the rest of their lifetimes together. So, everything should be fine. Right?

…

Luciano’s Gauchito keychain tinkled as he ran and cursed to get to the bus’ platform, with his friend alternating between running along and laughing at his expense behind him.

“Stop laughing, damn it, and help me here. I’m carrying your bag, God knows why”, Luci stretched his tongue to his friend, playfully, while holding their rumpled tickets on his hands. Sebastián stretched his tongue back.

“You’re carrying my bag because you asked me to get a pão de queijo for you, dum dum. Here, you’re welcome. Also, your ID is here with me, so if you could stop going through our stuff and messing with everything it would be nice”, Sebastian passed Luciano’s documents to his hands with a smirk to Luciano’s frown. “And your keychain is tangled in my bag, can you please...”

“Sure, sure… take care, you’re going to rip his head off!”

“No, I’m not, relax. But if I did, it would not be exactly my fault, would it. I’m surprised it’s still intact after all these years.” Sebastian fixed his glasses, preparing himself to ask a question he already knew the answer, “wouldn’t you like to replace it?”

Luciano, that was sitting on the floor trying to fix a broken zipper on his bag, looked up at his friend, and furrowed his brows, “no, I wouldn’t, Sebas. You know that.”

“I do know that. But you should replace it.”

“I should, you’re right.”

“But you won’t do it.”

“I won’t do it. Gauchito and I, we’re faithful to each other, believe it or not,” Luciano said jokingly, trying to brush off the sudden melancholy of the subject, “now, let’s get on that bus.”


	3. two

Martín propped himself up on his elbows, watching his boyfriend unpack with a side smile, once in a while whispering a “Manuuu…”, only to be ignored by him. “C’mon, Manu, let’s rest a little. Come lay here with me, we have all summer break to unpack.”

“Tincho, give it a rest. Lovino and I are going shopping for some painting supplies, if I’m going to unpack it has to be now”, the chilean bent down to put some shirts on the wardrobe drawer, smiling when his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face on his back.

“No, Manuzito…”, Martín purred, his hands wandering to the other’s belt, who turned, leaning over his boyfriend on the bed. Martín sank his nose into Manu’s neck, smiling, and rolled over in the bed, placing himself over him. “Finally, cariño”, the blonde sighed, to which Manuel laughed and crossed his arms around his neck.

“I really need to go now, Tincho, but I swear I’ll be back soon.”

“You better.” Martín whispered in his ear, as Manu offered him a smirk, pushing his boyfriend off him to go to the kitchen to meet his father-in-law, “by the way, wouldn’t your brother arrive today, too?”

“Yes, I promised him I would pick him up at the bus station when he arrived”, he got up and started walking after Manú, “now, go ahead so you can come back soon, go.”

“Okay, okay, stop groping me, Martín, Lovino is right there…”, Manú gave a playful slap on his hand. They both arrived at the kitchen laughing, while Lovino waited by the door, car keys in hand and furrowed brows as usual.

“Tino, please leave your boyfriend alone, I requested his help already. Also, your brother’s bus arrives now, so you will also give us a ride to the town.” Lovino gave Martín the keys, receiving a loud kiss on the cheeks from the stepson in return.

“Sure, Lovi. Where’s dad?”

“At the supermarket, he wants to cook for your brother when he arrives.”

Martín raised an eyebrow, “he did not cook for _me_ when we arrived.”

“Oh, Martino, he’s cooking for you both, don’t make a fuss. Now let’s go, I need to go get my supplies.”

…

“So, are you calling us a cab or what, Seb?” Luciano asked, turning to his friend, that looked through nothing in particular in his phone, his glasses at the end of his nose, “we’re here for half an hour or more, I imagined you had already called one.”

Sebastián looked Luciano over his glasses, one eyebrow raised, “and why haven’t you called one yourself?”

“Because you are the responsible one between us two. It only makes sense that you would do it.”

“Well, I already called my ride, you’re right on that, it will be here in a few minutes,” the boy answered with a shy laugh, “I have no idea how you are going home, tho.”

Luciano clicked his tongue, annoyed, “no way, Sebastián.”

“Of course not, stupid, you’ll come with me”, Sebastián laughed at the boy, that rolled his eyes in response, with a smirk.

“You are stupid. So, how are we getting home?”

“We’ll get there, do you really need to know how?”, he answered, misterious, “and what do you mean by ‘we’, I’m going to my house and you are going to your house. We had this talk already, didn’t we, Lucitito?”

“Er, we’ll see. Who knows, maybe I’ll stop one street ahead, pretend there’s no one home and sleep at a hostel.”

“For the whole summer break.”

“Yes, I mean, I wouldn’t die. And I will always have your house, Lovino loves me”, the boy said, running his fingers through his hair in a conceited way, to what Sebastián only slightly raised his brows, chuckling.

“Yeah, you can confirm that with him. He sent me a message, he is almost here”, Sebastián say with his eyes on the cellphone, already standing up. The two boys took their bags and walked to the parking area to wait for Lovino’s car.

…

Martín tapped lightly on the car’s steering wheel to the rhythm of the music playing on the radio, taking the turn to enter the bus station landing area. The relative silence in the car after dropping his boyfriend and stepfather in the store had sparked the excitement of seeing his brother after months of only seeing each other by video call.

He parked the car, grabbed a pair of sunglasses and got out, leaning against the car so his brother could see him. Sebastián appeared seconds later, a smile lighting his face, “Tincho!”

Martín lifted his glasses and opened his arms to his brother, “Sebas! I thought your bus would never arrive, what a delay!”

“Stop being dramatic, Martín, I saw you parking the car,” Sebastián rolled his eyes, the smile still covering his face, and hugged his brother in front of him. Martín laughed, patting him on the back.

"Well, that does not mean I’m wrong, does i-", Martín suddenly swallowed the rest of the sentence, eyes locked on the boy behind Sebastián, "... hi, Luci."


	4. three

“...hi, Luci”, Martín let the words fall from his lips before he could stop them, biting discreetly at his tongue right after.

Luciano blinked, suddenly uncomfortable, changing his weight from one foot to the other.  _ Hi,Luci,  _ he said.  _ Damn you, Sebastián _ , Luciano though,  _ I could have used a warning. _

“Hi, Martín. Long time no see.”

“Yeah, big time.”

Sebastián took a deep breath, trying to be silent, but failing miserably, in contrast to the deadly silence between the two young men in front of him, “yeah so… let’s go, Tincho, papá sent me a voicemail saying he’s cooking for me, and the trip got me mad hungry”, he said, fixing his glasses with a nervous smile.

Martín blinked rapidly a few times, still facing Luciano, that stared at him with furrowed brows, and turned quickly on his heels toward Sebastián, as if out of a trance, “sure, I… just let me open the trunk.

“I’ll do it, don’t worry”, Sebastián blew a string of hair falling in his face, exasperated. He grabbed the car keys in Martín’s hands and disappeared behind the car. Luciano followed his friend with his eyes, desperately trying to communicate with him, with no success.

Martín cleaned his throat, “well, Luciano”,  _ so it’s Luciano now, huh,  _ the brown skinned boy made a mental note, stopping a grin, “it was, huh, interesting to see you again. Bye, then.”

Sebastián’s blonde hair emerged from the back of the car, his blue eyes staring directly at Luciano, significantly, and then at his brother,“actually, Tincho, he’s coming with us.”

“Oh.” Martín forced a smile, nodding more than what was socially adequate, “sure. Ok.”

“Any problem?”, Luciano asked, his head tilted slightly to the side, a funny look in his eyes. Martín felt his face starting to get hot in a way he had not felt in a while.

“No problem at all, no”, he lowered his sunglasses, trying to hide his blush, “get in the car.”

“In fact, I would like to put my bags in the trunk too-”

“Get in the car, Sebastián already got in and I’m in a hurry, if you don’t mind.” Luciano snorted, annoyed, but obeyed. Martín opened the car’s door, cursing all the gods he could remember for his luck, and making a mental note to slap Sebastián’s neck for this whole mess.

…

The car parked abruptly by the house, making Luciano hit against the car seat in front of him, cursing. Martín clicked his tongue, grinning. 

“You still insist on not using a seatbelt, Luciano?”, asked, turning his body to face the boy.

Sebastián fixed his hair, “and you still insist on being a terrible driver”, to which his brother showed him his tongue, playfull.

“I drive perfectly, Sebas. Never received a traffic ticket, not even one. Now sit straight, feet off my dashboard”, Sebastián showed his tongue in return, and the two laughed, being interrupted by Luciano cleaning his throat in the backseat.

“Uh, I can’t open the door.” 

“Oh, just a second,” Martín unlocked his seatbelt and stretched his body, trying to reach the lock. Luciano leaned back in a fast move, but due to the small car still could feel the proximity between the two, and the smell of Martín’s shampoo, “now, it’s not about strength, you know.”

Martín sit back in his place, while Luciano tried to not look too messy trying to get his backpack. From the passenger’s seat Sebastián had a privileged vision of his brother’s flushed face and, through the rearview mirror, of his embarrassed friend in the back seat. Holding back a chuckle, he jumped off the car, opened Luciano’s door and extended his arm to the boy, “wait a minute, Lu, let me help you. Is your dad at home?”

Luciano lift his eyes to his friend, clicking his tongue, “I don’t know, Seb. Must be busy with his things, as he do. Here, catch my bag, I have to find my keys”, he put his arm in the backpack, the tip of his tongue peaking through his lips, in the effort to recognize the keychain among the mess.

“Ah!”, his eyes glittered and he let loose a victorious laugh, lifting the Gauchito keychain in front of his face, “found it.” Luciano’s eyes looked in the rearview mirror with a swift move, finding Martín’s green globes glittering with bitter recognizement. 

“So this keychain still exists, huh”, the blonde commented with a low voice, trying to brush off the surprise by playing with the buttons in the radio. Luciano forced a smile, nodding discreetly, then looked in the mirror again, with no response this time. As he left the car, noticed the look from Sebastián, who was casually fidgeting with the bag zipper.

“I told you to get rid of this thing.”

“Leave Gauchito alone, Seb”, the boy said, trying to change the subject, “can you give me my bag, now, please, I don’t want you to be late to have lunch with your dad.

“Hm… thanks for the concern”, Sebastián said with a grin. He tapped Luciano’s arm while the other opened the door, and walked to the car, the grin widening. While he opened the car’s door, he took a moment, glancing at his brother while humming a devilish “bye, Luciano”.

If glares could kill, Sebastián would have dropped dead right in that instance with the ones Martín and Luciano gave him. 

“Get in the damn car, already, Sebas”, Martín growled, while his brother chuckled. Luciano heard the tires screech, the hand that Sebastián waved out the car window, disappearing with the distance, while his own face burned.


End file.
